Under Your Spell
by rocket-queen98
Summary: One-Shot - Set In Season 5 - Katherine wants Damon to know how she truly feels, but he doesn't believe anything she's got to say. Wanting him to believe her, Katherine tells him to use compulsion on her. Is she telling the truth about how she feels? Or is she out to hurt him again?


**A/N _Here's another one shot i hope that you like it. I'm sorry if i got the compulsion part wrong, but i still hope that you enjoy this, i spent ages on it. Please review! :)_**

* * *

"_My primary reason for existence..."_

**- Damon Salvatore talking about Katherine Pierce**

**x**

**Under Your Spell**

**"Dammonnn!"**

The elder Salvatore rolled his eyes as Katherine drawled his name again, trailing into the front room with a bored expression on her face. She leaned against the chair he was sitting on, eyes skimming over the page of the book he was reading before she perched on the arm of the chair, picking at her finger nails. He sighed, realising that she wasn't going to leave until he answered, and shut his book, dropping it onto his lap. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked up at her. She'd been a pain ever since she had forced her way into the boarding house a few days ago, complaining about how annoying being a human was. He had been tempted to throw her out, but like always, she'd used his good nature against him. Also, he just couldn't find it inside of him to toss her out. She was weak and needed protection against the hundreds of people who would just love to torture her.

But he wasn't looking forward to Elena coming home and finding her there, the young vampire would enjoy tearing the newly human Katherine apart. Damon pushed the thought away, there was no need to think about it until the time came.

"Can I help you?"

She tucked her long hair behind her ear. Her hair was now perfect, her curls were neat and shiny, just like he remembered. Her hair had been the first thing that she had taken care of when he allowed her to stay, for as long as he'd known her, she'd always been in love with her hair. He had been too, back in 1864, he'd spent hours playing with it after she slept, tangling the long strands around his fingers, he recalled the unforgettable scent, lavender. The scent would always lull him to sleep, he'd bury his face in her neck, and her dark hair would fall around him, like it was a curtain, taking him away from all his problems, away from his demanding father. Sure, he loved Elena's hair, but for some reason, it wasn't as shiny and as soft as Katherine's, even though the two were meant to be identical. Damon shook his head, as if to get rid of all the thoughts, and he met her eyes.

"I'm bored...you've ran out of bourbon, looks like you need to do an alcohol run."

He chuckled,"I do?"

"Yup...nothing to do and if i'm gonna forget about my situation, i'm gonna need to drown in drink."

Katherine got comfy and slumped against the chair, stretching an arm across the top, gazing down at Damon. Her fingers began to toy with his hair, and for a few moments, he allowed it, the feel of it was somewhat soothing. She brushed a few fallen locks from his forehead, out of his eyes. He sighed again, knowing that she wasn't going to leave him alone, and stood up, slapping her hand away. He grabbed his leather jacket off of the sofa and shrugged it on, picking up his car keys from the table. Katherine watched him, wondering what had gotten into him, but as long as he bought more Bourbon, she wasn't really bothered. Falling into the chair, Katherine picked up the book that had tumbled to the floor. She began to flick through the pages, not really interested but, until Damon came back, she had nothing else to do.

Damon glanced over at her, taking in the tired look on her face, she hadn't been out in days. He muttered to himself,"I'm _so_ gonna regret this..." Then he spoke up,"C'mon, grab your jacket, you're coming."

Katherine opened her lips to speak, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm, then her jacket, and he dragged her out of the boarding house. She didn't say another word the whole car ride, instead, she fiddled with the radio until she found a satisfying station. Damon didn't attempt to start conversation either, he was happy enough to sit in silence, but as he did, his mind began to wander again. He didn't know why he was helping her, he also knew that keeping Katherine a secret from Elena wasn't a good thing. But, still he still allowed his turner worm her way into his home. As they sped down the road, one question popped into his mind.

If he loved Elena, truly loved her, then why couldn't he let Katherine go?

* * *

**That Night**

"Damoonn!"

There it was again...Katherine purring his name in that voice that made his stomach flutter, even after almost one hundred and fifty years, it still had the same affect on him. His eyes raised left his TV, and moved over to the door, catching the eyes of Katherine, who was leaning against the door-frame. She was holding a half finished bottle of Bourbon along with two glasses, and she smiled at him, not smirked, _smiled. _She walked into the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed before she raised her hand and shook the bottle. Damon pressed 'mute' on the TV and tossed the remote onto the bed next to him, not wanting to deal with another one of her requests at the moment.

"What do you want now?"

She took a step towards him, sitting on the bed,"Like I said earlier, i'm bored. Also, drinking by myself is too sad for words."

"I drink by myself...the best company in the world is your own."

She arched an eyebrow,"Not for me. It leads to depression or anger, both of which, I don't like." Katherine placed the two shot glasses on top of the book he dumped there earlier on,"Want one?"

Damon just shook his head and went back to watching the TV. Katherine let out a frustrated breath before she opened the bottle and took a large sip. Then she screwed back the top and looked back at Damon, who seemed like he was trying his best to ignore her. Instead of leaving the room, she made herself at home, leaning back against the bed post and just stared at him, daring him to throw her out, which, deep down, she knew that he wouldn't. That was Damon's problem, he cared too much, even though, he pretended to not give a damn. He got that from her, Katherine thought. Sometimes, it was just best not to care, that way, you never got hurt.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked him,"What is your problem? I'm trying to be nice here."

"I'm not asking you to. Don't bother."

He got off the bed and started to leave the room, only to be stopped when Katherine stood in front of him. He could easily remove her, with her being human, but didn't. Her expression softened when his jaw clenched, and she raised her hand to grip his chin, to force him to look at her, but he swiped her hand away. Katherine looked at the floor, the rejection hurting her. Even after what she had put him through, Damon had never once done that to her, and she couldn't deny, it did leave a sting. Sure, they taunted and teased each-other, but he'd never been that cold towards her, not that way.

"Did I upset you or something?"

He chuckled darkly,"Really? After 145 years, you've come to that conclusion now? You've been 'upsetting' me since the day I was **unfortunate** enough to meet you. Ever since then, you've brought me nothing but hurt, anger and a lot of pissed off enemies. You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

Katherine unwillingly let out a gasp, and for the first time in a long while, Damon saw some sort of emotion in her brown eyes. She took a step towards him, narrowing her eyes, the defensive mask she always wore dropping. He moved around her and left the room, but before he could reach the top of the stairs, he felt a hand grab him and tug him back. Katherine's nails dug into his skin, and she turned him around to face her. Her hands settled on his chest, trying to calm him down, but this time, he was too far gone to pull back. Again, he pushed her away, and Katherine chewed on her lip. Ever since she'd turned human, her feelings were hitting her like weights, she couldn't shut them out anymore.

"You don't mean that, Damon."

His eyes flashed anger,"I don't?"

"N-No...do you?"

He didn't answer, just walked down the stairs, and Katherine followed him, not sure why he was acting this way. Normally he would just give her a sarcastic remark, or insult her, something that showed her that he still cared. But now, Katherine was unsure, it was as if he was blocking her out, like he was getting sick of her. She would have preferred to be insulted, because that way, he was playing the game, the game they had been playing for years. She shouted his name and asked the question again when he finally stopped walking. Growling, he spun around and backed her into the wall behind them, his eyes wide with fury, scaring her a little. She'd never seen him so angry and Katherine prepared herself for the hit, but he just continued to yell at her.

"What? What do you want me to say? That I still care about you, that I don't hate you? Do you want me to bare my soul to you, so that you can turn around and crush me again? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Damon..."

He grabbed her arms and shook her,"Don't do that. Don't pretend that you give a fuck about me, you've said it yourself. You've never felt _anything_ for me. When I spent all those years believing that you were in that tomb, starving to death, you were free. While I spent all that time, thinking that you felt the same way I did, you wanted _him_. He didn't care if you were rotting or not, but I did."

He let her go and Katherine fell back against the wall, tears in her eyes, having no choice but to watch as Damon stormed off and into the front room. She angrily wiped the tears away, cursing herself for showing weakness. His words echoed in her head, and Katherine clenched her fists, wanting to hurt him for making her feel that way. She composed self before joined Damon in the front room. He was nursing a drink, gazing into the roaring fire, and Katherine didn't know what to say. She wanted to console him, to make him believe that she did love him, she'd even admitted it twice since coming back. She'd told Stefan and Elena, while Damon was in the same room when he was close to death.

But, at that time, she'd said it in a sarcastic manner to Elena, and it was possible that Damon was too out of it to remember. Truth was, she'd loved Damon since the moment she met him. Ever since his baby, blue eyes met hers, she'd been hooked. Now, all the needed was for him to believe her. She didn't know why she was telling him now, maybe it was because she had nothing to lose. Everything had been taken away from her, without her choice. That's why she had loved being a vampire, she had a choice to turn off her feelings, and now, she had to face it, whether she liked it or not. Taking a deep breath, Katherine strolled over to Damon and sat on the table in front of him, waiting for him to acknowledge her. It took him a while, but his head slowly turned and his eyes captured hers in an intense gaze.

"What now?"

Katherine opened her mouth to tell him, after all this time, what she truly felt for him. But she knew that he would never believe her. She'd told him so many lies that he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. She was quiet until suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She cleared her throat and raised her head, hoping that he would do what she asked one last time. Katherine then spoke as softly as she could, wanting to coax him out of the dark cloud he was under.

"I want you to know the truth, you deserve to know. But I know that if I tell you of my free will, Damon, you won't accept it because you don't trust anything I say."

"You got that right..." Then curiosity got the better of him,"what do you want me to know?"

"That I loved you. That I lied when I told you that it was always your brother."

He laughed,"I don't believe you. But good try, you almost got me there, maybe you should go try that on someone else, Kat, i'm finished going down memory lane."

She moved and sat down next to him, taking the glass out of his hand before setting it down on the table. Damon, his guards now up just watched her silently until she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a sitting position, making him face her. He huffed, not in the mood for any of her games, but did what she wanted. He wanted her to get it over with so that he could stew in his self pity and bourbon, something he was good at.

"I knew you were gonna say that. So I want you to compel me."

This caught Damon's attention,"You want me to what?"

"I want you to compel me. You don't believe anything I say, so compel me. I've got no vervain on me...Ask me anything you want, i want you to."

"Why?"

Katherine chewed on her lower lip,"Because I can't live with this constant..._guilt_ I have. I used to just flip the switch when things got too much for me, like I did when I left you and when I first came back. It feels like i'm drowning. Also, you know that you want to, you need that closure."

Damon just peered at her, contemplating if he should do it or not. Not sure if he could handle the outcome, if he could deal with the truth. But if he didn't do it, and if Katherine did manage to turn into a vampire again, he could spend the rest of his life regretting it, knowing that he would never get another chance. He leaned forward, and picked up his drink, downing the rest of it before he faced Katherine again, who was waiting patiently for his answer. She drummed her fingers against her leg, hoping that he would take her offer, because she couldn't stand the thought of him hating her forever, even though she knew that he would never want to be with her, she could never come close to Elena. Katherine sneered, she hated being human, it was the worst thing on earth.

Trying to play it off as nothing, Damon nodded,"Fine, i'll do it."

Katherine breathed in relief and she sat cross legged in front of him, ready for his compulsion. She folded her hands in her lap, and Damon moved closer to her, his eyes catching hers. His eyes caught a hold of hers and Katherine felt as if her mind was opening, and she couldn't look away from him. His hands cupped her cheeks, making sure that she was in his complete control.

"Did you feel something for me during our time together?"

Katherine immediately answered him,"Yes."

"Tell me what you felt for me."

She replied,"Love...i loved you."

Damon, not wanting to break the compulsion kept his eyes on hers. Relief ran through his veins, for once he'd gotten the truth from her, and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her silky hair, unable to help himself. Her saying that meant more than she could imagine, because for so many years, he only wanted those words to come from her mouth. Countless of women had said those words to him, but they had meant nothing. Her saying those three words meant more than Elena saying them, and this shocked him because he had been sure that nothing could get better than Elena telling him she loved him. Damon swallowed, getting ready to say another question he wanted an answer to, and he held Katherine's hands unknowingly.

He then asked,"Why did you leave me, Katherine?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to pay the price because of my actions. I thought that you deserved more than what I could give you. I couldn't take that choice away from you."

Damon ignored the feelings he was getting, liking that, for once, she was not lying to him,"W-Why did you turn me?"

"Because I loved you and also because i was selfish enough to turn you than to lose you. You were destined for so much more...dying in a battlefield a nobody wasn't for you."

Damon felt his heart clench and in that moment, he wanted to kiss the ex vampire but he had one more question. He let his fingers run down Katherine's cheek, and let the moment linger, before he prepared himself for the question he was about to ask. He intertwined their fingers, wondering what she was going to say, knowing that there was no going back for him.

"Do you still love me, Katherine?"

Her instant reply was,"Yes, I do."

"D-Do you love Stefan?

"No, I don't."

Damon's eyes fluttered at her answer,"Why did you hurt me when you came back?"

"I was jealous. Of Elena. She could love you the way I couldn't. I lost you because of my lies when I told you it was Stefan. So I hurt you because she had you and I didn't. "

Now satisfied with his questions, Damon broke their stare and cleared his throat. Katherine blinked, feeling like she had just come out of a deep sleep. She looked up to see that Damon had tears in his eyes and hoped that he wasn't still unconvinced, he turned away. Katherine looked at his back, noticing that he seemed tense, like he was having an inner war with himself. She stayed still, not sure how to act until she heard Damon moved around. Fingers curled under her chin, raising her head and soon blue eyes trapped her brown ones. Katherine kept quiet and her eyes settled on the floor when Damon's thumb trailed over her bottom lip. She couldn't remember what he had asked her, and was suddenly self conscious, not like her usual self at all.

She whispered,"I'm sorry, Damon...for everything, _please_ believe that. I know you don't want me anymore, that you wish you never met me but I really mean it when I say that i'm sorry."

"Katherine..."

The sound of her name falling from his lips made her shiver and Katherine's eyes went wide when she felt his mouth crash against her own. She cried out in astonishment against his lips, but soon her eyes fell shut and she eagerly returned the passionate kiss. Damon moaned pleasurably at the familiar taste of her, and his hand dove into her hair, fingers tangling in the soft strands that he'd missed the feel of. She breathed against him, humming as his talented tongue poked out and skimmed across her lips before the it slithered into her mouth. He reluctantly broke the kiss and hauled her closer, setting her on top of him. He opened his eyes, dark with lust, and gazed up at her before she leaned down and claimed his lips again.

She had forgotten how good he felt against her, how amazing his hands felt on her body. Katherine mentally slapped herself for letting this go, for letting Damon fall in the arms of her doppelgänger. The picture of Elena touching and kissing what belonged to her made her stomach turn. Katherine kissed him deeply and possessively, as if she were trying to rid him of Elena, and it was working, Damon had almost forgotten his own name, let alone the image of his 'girlfriend'. Needing to breathe, she pulled away and her eyes rolled the the back of her head when his lips peppered kisses along her cheek, to her neck, sucking and nipping lovingly. He chuckled when he realised that there were going to be multiple hickies there in the morning.

He fisted her long hair in his fingers, the strands running through them, and he playfully tugged on them, angling her head so that he could kiss her deeper. His teeth sunk into her lip, fangs coming forward for a moment, scraping her lip. Katherine cried out as he split her lip, but not in pain, instead it was a contented hum, causing her to press harder against him. Damon tilted his head, roughly capturing her lips, and her tongue ran along his fangs, willingly cutting her tongue for Damon's pleasure. Her long fingers crawled into his hair, remembering how curly it used to be.

Damon ripped his mouth from hers, panting heavily, something that was rare for him and he whispered,"I love you, Kat. I never meant what I said..._despite_ how much you hurt me, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. That's true love, y'know."

"I love you, too. Never forget that."

* * *

**Please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
